


One Undeniable Love

by oncomingstormoforeos



Category: Brothers Conflict
Genre: F/M, Might not, brothers conflict is weird lets face it, ema is a bland character so i created a new one, hikaru is basically her best friend, its not all brothers this time, lets see how it goes, might do a open ending, she might have a original male character as a boyfriend, so i changed it so its even weirder
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:42:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23931754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oncomingstormoforeos/pseuds/oncomingstormoforeos
Summary: Rin Fujikawa, the daughter of famed photographer Rintarou, finds her life pulled upside down at age 11 when her father remarries businesswoman Miwa and becomes the step-sister to thirteen boys. As Rin grows up with thirteen overprotective step-brothers always wanting her affection and being possessive, she worries what their reaction will be when she actually falls in love.
Relationships: Asahina Azusa (Brothers Conflict)/Original Female Character(s), Asahina Fuuto/Original Character(s), Asahina Hikaru (Brothers Conflict)/Original Character(s), Asahina Iori/Original Character(s), Asahina Kaname/Original Character(s), Asahina Louis/Original Character(s), Asahina Masaomi/Original Female Character(s), Asahina Natsume/Original Character(s), Asahina Subaru/Original Character(s), Asahina Tsubaki/Original Character(s), Asahina Ukyou/Original Female Character(s), Asahina Yuusuke/Original Character(s)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 26





	1. characters and their ages when they all meet

**Author's Note:**

> Ema was always a dry and bland heroine, like most harem female characters in animes, so I thought I would create one of my own. There will be a whole backstory on Rin Fujikawa and herself.
> 
> A few facts about her is that: she likes dressing in traditional yukatas, she is called 'princess charming' by the other girls at her school due to her charming nature and protectiveness over them, and she enjoys baking sweets. She also started playing kendo early on in school life since she lived alone for so long and she also is part of the music club.

Rin Fujikawa - age 11  
icy blue eyes, naturally black hair, keeps her hair short at her shoulders, her father is Rimatoru who is a famous photographer, she often was alone for her childhood due to her father’s famous work, she becomes the closest to Subaru, met Yusuke at school when they were both 10, supports Fuuto in his idol training and went to his concerts when she didn't have important schoolwork

Yusuke Asahina - age 11  
red hair, dark red eyes, protective of his friends, doesn't like bullies, known at school for chasing away bullies, his brothers tend to tease him since he has such big reactions and it's funny, blushes a lot around Rin, crush on Rin, doesn’t get along with Fuuto

Fuuto Asahina - age 9  
messy brown hair, brown eyes, snarky, sassy, likes to pinch Rin's cheeks, flirty with Rin, distant with his family since he hates that his mother is never around

Subaru Asahina - age 14  
gray hair, gray eyes, looked up to Natsume before he left track, loves basketball, very shy with girls, constantly blushing around Rin

Iori Asahina - age 12  
gray hair, hazel eyes, princely, calm and collected, very perceptive, reclusive, reminds Rin of a cat, calls him a Prince since he delivers flowers to her often

Masaomi Asahina - age 25  
fluffy brown hair, gentle eyes, pediatrician, acts as the brothers’ father figure, doting, kind, scared of blood

Ukyo Asahina - age 23  
short blonde hair, blue eyes, studying for lawyer exam, likes to cook for the family, acts as the tutor for the younger ones, very tall, hits Kaname with a frying pan a lot

Kaname Asahina - age 20  
messy blonde hair, hazel eyes, affectionate, training to be a monk, flirty, adores Rin, picks her up from school

Hikaru Asahina - age 19  
long orange hair, golden eyes, writer, dresses up as a woman for his books, can be quite manly, sharp-tongued, watches his brothers and Rin with a keen eye, seems to know everything, distant with his mother

Natsume Asahina - age 18  
oldest of the triplets, messy orange hair, purple eyes, was on track team, left in college to pursue a career in video game companies, kind-hearted, lives alone with two cats

Azusa Asahina - age 18  
short black hair, purple eyes, glasses, calm, keeps Tsubaki in check, caring, cares more about others than himself, blushes around Rin sometimes when she got older and prettier

Tsubaki Asahina - age 18  
white hair, purple eyes, youngest of triplets, always wanted a sister, affectionate with almost everyone around him, playful, easygoing, sometimes can be pushy and immature, serious with work

Louis Asahina - age 15  
adopted, messy pink hair, mauve colored eyes, always in the clouds, adores Rin and only brother besides Wataru to think of her like a real sister, loves styling hair, spends time with Juli a lot, very calm and mellow, relaxed voice

Wataru Asahina - age 6  
youngest, light salmon-colored hair, hazel eyes, adores his brothers and Mother, enjoys spending time with Masaomi and Rin, sweet, honest, slightly spoiled, tortures Juli, playful


	2. new household member

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rin meets her step-brothers as well as a familiar face from school.

Sunrise Mansion was larger than Rin had imagined it. The first two floors held all the bedrooms, and the third floor was a kitchen, dining room, living room, and recreational area used by all the siblings.

Rin Fujikawa, age 11 and wearing a cute combination of her favorite Pokemon trainer jacket, a black t-shirt, and sweatpants, walked up the front door. In one hand, she rolled her suitcase full of clothes, her backpack for school rested on her back, and her katana sword meant for kendo rested on her shoulder. Striding to the intercom, Rin put her suitcase down and pushed the button for the third floor. 

"Hello?" A deep male voice came through the speaker.

"Um, hi. I'm Rin Fujikawa…I’m Rintaro Fujikawa’s daughter," Rin bowed to the intercom., before blushing when she realized there was no camera.

"Ah right!” The voice sounded excited. "I'll be down in a second."

Rin fidgeted, biting her lip as she waited. The door opened a few moments later to reveal a tall man with long, orange hair.

Rin bowed deeply. "Nice to meet you. I’m Rin Fujikawa!"

Hikaru smiled and put a hand to his mouth, trying to hold in the laugh that wanted to burst out at Rin's Pokemon trainer jacket and the sword that was taller on her, resting on her shoulder so casually.

Rin stood straighter, her eyes bright. Hikaru's eyes searched behind the young girl. "Where's your father?"

"He's out of the country," Rin answered with a shrug. "He'll be gone for two weeks, but I didn't want to wait that long to come here."

Hikaru felt a flare of anger towards his soon-to-be stepfather. Then he was reminded of his mother, Miwa, who had left when he was only 2 and his older brothers had raised him instead.

"Well, it was very brave of you to come here by yourself," Hikaru complimented, taking Rin's suitcase in one hand and holding the other hand out to her. "My name is Hikaru. I'm the fourth son."

Rin tentatively placed her small hand in his. "I can carry my suitcase," she offered as Hikaru led her into the elevator. "I carried it all the way here."

Hikaru tutted. "What kind of a brother would I be if I made my little sister carry her own luggage? You must be tired from carrying this so far."

A brilliant smile lit up Rin's face, but she shook her head. "I'm fine. I take kendo at my school and I'm pretty strong for a girl. I can do lots of things by myself." She gestured to her Katana sword.

"Well, now you have brothers to help you do things," Hikaru said, surprising himself. He wasn't normally the helpful type, but something about Rin struck a chord in him. 

It sounded like Rintaro was about as involved in Rin's life as Miwa had been in her sons' lives. Except, Rin had been all alone rather than surrounded by brothers. At least Hikaru had had three older brothers to be there for him.

"We have a room prepared for you," Hikaru said as the doors opened on the third floor. "It's not very big though. The rest of the rooms are all taken." Hikaru frowned at the room they had rushed to prepare Rin after hearing about their new stepsister. 

It was really more of a storage space that Tsubaki had been using to house his anime and mange junk. They'd cleared out Tsubaki's stuff and put in a dresser and a bed with a comforter thrown over it. 

"That's okay," Rin rushed to reassure Hikaru. "I'm small, so I don't need a lot of space."

Hikaru pursed his lips. "We would have done more to get it ready, but we didn't expect you so soon."

"Sorry," Rin said, hanging her head.

"It's not a problem little sister. We’re family now," Hikaru smiled and Rin almost cried at being considered a little sister for the first time in her life.

They reached the room at the end of the hall and Hikaru opened the door. Putting Rin's suitcase and backpack on the bed, he watched Rin look around the small space, clutching her Katana still.

"Well then, would you like to meet more of your new brothers?"

Rin nodded eagerly. She brought the sword with her, hoping it would earn her cool points in the family.

Hikaru pursed his lips, glancing at his watch. "I have to go to class soon. I'm a university student, but I believe Tsubaki and Azusa are around. We'll see if we can't find them before I have to leave." 

The two took the elevator built into the mansion up two flights of stairs into a spacious living room. Off to the side, two young men stood in the kitchen.

"Yo!" Hikaru called out, placing his hands on her shoulders. "Look who came today."

The two looked over and looked surprised for a moment, coming around from behind the counter.

Rin bowed. "I’m Rin Fujikawa. Nice to meet you."

"She's so cuuute!" He exclaimed, pouncing forward and wrapping Rin in a hug. 

Rin froze, not sure what to do.

"Well, I've got to go," Hikaru said. "I'll leave our new sister to the two of you." 

Rin felt a little flare of panic as Hikaru walked away, though she'd only spent a few minutes with him.

The white-haired one almost squealed when Rin used her small arms to push him off her and open her arms towards Hikaru.

“I’m sorry Rin,” Hikaru tried his best not to be weak by her cute smile.

The black-haired brother took initiative and distracted Rin.

“Is this your Katana sword?” The boy asked, touching the sword softly and Rin nodded.

“Yes. I’ve been in kendo since year 3.” Rin slid the sword off her shoulder and let the boy hold it.

“That’s very cool Rin,” The boy smiled brightly and Rin’s heart practically soared with happiness at hearing her first name being said with such affection. “I’m Azusa Asahina by the way,” He took her smaller hand in his and shook it.

“Pleased to meet you,” Rin grinned.

The other boy who hugged her put his arm around his brother, smiling at Rin with his entrancing purple eyes. 

"I'm Tsubaki, and this is my identical twin, Azusa. You can just call me Onii-chan though."

"Onii-chan?" Rin’s head titled to the side, her black-haired locks going in front of her eyes just slightly.

"Too cute!" Tsubaki cried out, flying forward to hug Rin again.

Azusa sighed and shook his head before smacking Tsubaki, putting Rin back down on the floor. "Try to have some control, would you?"

They stopped talking when they heard voices and three guys walked into the room, wearing exercise clothes and dripping sweat. 

One had longer blonde hair with earrings, one had orange hair, and the last one with gray hair holding a basketball didn't look much older than Rin.

"Hey!" Tsubaki called to get their attention. "Our new little sister is here!"

The three boys brightened at the words and walked towards the small girl.

The blonde with hair at his shoulders bowed and said, "I'm Kaname. This is Natsume and that one is Subaru." 

Natsume smiled warmly, bowing. Subaru, obviously shy, looked at the floor and mumbled something that could have been hello.

"Natsume is our triplet," Azusa added.

"Well," Kaname said, running his hand over his forehead to wipe away sweat, "the three of us had better go shower and change before dinner. Ukyo won't be happy if we smell. See you later, imouto-chan." He threw a wink at Rin and walked away with the other two. 

"We'd better go, Tsubaki," Azusa said, looking at his watch with a sigh. "We promised to meet up for the high school mini-reunion?"

"Ahhh, do we still have to?" Tsubaki complained. "Our little sister is here now."

"It's okay!" Rin assured the boy. "I'll be fine."

"We're leaving early so we'll be home for dinner.” Azusa nodded in agreement. “We can't miss Rin's first meal with the family."

Rin smiled happily at Tsubaki's words and Azusa and Tsubaki both patted Rin on the head as they walked by. 

Right before the twins left, two more brothers walked in. Azusa said something to them, and they both turned to look at Rin.

The two brothers walked over to her. The older one had long hair with a light pink tone and wore a high school uniform. The other was very handsome and looked around Rin's age.

"Hello," the high schooler greeted with a kind and slow smile. "I'm Louis, one of your new brothers. And this is Iori."

Iori held his hand out for Rin to shake and Rin shook it, smiling brightly. She could tell he was an introvert like her and hoped they would get along smoothly.

"I'm Rin Fujikawa. It’s nice to meet both of you," Rin bowed, running a hand through her black hair.

"We're looking forward to gaining a sister so if you have any trouble, just tell us.” Iori said with a prince-like smile.

Rin beamed and Louis reached out to brush Rin's hair with his fingers. "I can do your hair anytime you want," Louis offered. "I do my friends' hair at school at the time."

"Thank you," Rin’s eyes shined with excitement.

"We'd better put our bags away before Ukyo gets home," Iori said, looking at Louis. "You know how he hates clutter."

"Mmm," Louis agreed, nodding his head. "We'll be back in a little bit, okay Rin?"

Rin smiled and nodded, a little wary about standing in the living room by herself. What if more brothers came while they were gone and thought that Rin was intruder? Admittedly, an eleven-year-old girl was rather young for an intruder, but you never knew these days.

Another door opened after Louis and Iori left and Rin stood up straight, clutching the bottom of her shirt. A boy came in. One of her younger brothers!

"Hello," Rin greeted, bowing.

"Who are you?" His tone was rude.

"I'm Rin Fujikawa. I'm your new—"

He interrupted before she could finish, his eyes darkening. "You're her." He looked her up and down again before snorting. "If we have to have you live here, you could at least be cute."

Rin clenched her fists and bit her tongue slightly. She knew it wouldn’t be the best idea to hurt one of her new brothers after meeting them.

Maybe he was just having a bad day. Rin made a “tsk” sound.

The elevator dinged and Rin saw two comparatively older looking men and one young boy. Miwa said Rin only had two brothers younger than her. Maybe this one would be nicer.

"Hello," The one wearing a vest and tie said, slightly confused at seeing a little girl in his house.

"Nice to meet you both. I’m Rin Fujikawa," Rin said, bowing.

"Oh," the blonde said in surprise. "Mom said you'd be coming soon, but I didn't realize it would be this soon."

"Ohhh," the little boy groaned. "But we didn't get you your welcome present yet!"

"Welcome present?" Rin asked in surprise, finally looking at the three of them again.

Masaomi frowned as he got a look at Rin's face and came closer, bending down to look Rin in the eye. "Is everything okay?" He asked in concern.

"It's fine," Rin mumbled quietly, unable to muster up the energy to sound more convincing.

Masaomi looked over at the kitchen and saw the mean boy. "Fuuto," he muttered, shaking his head. Then he smiled at Rin. "Well Rin, I'm Masaomi, and I'm the oldest. Welcome to the Asahina family. This is Ukyo, the second-oldest, and Wataru, the youngest."

"Why don't we make you a welcome dinner?" Ukyo suggested. "To make up for the fact that we don't have your welcome gift yet."

"You don't have to," Rin said shyly. Her stomach growled slightly, since she had skipped lunch in nervousness, and the boys chuckled.  
"Of course we do," Masaomi chuckled slightly at her adorableness. "You're part of our family now."

"That's right!" Wataru said, stepping forward and clutching Rin's arm. "You're my new big sister!" Rin smiled, grateful for Wataru's excitement. At least one of her younger brothers was excited to get a big sister. "I can show you around!"

"I think that's a good idea," Masaomi said, smiling down at Wataru. 

Before Wataru could take Rin anywhere, the last brother finally walked in. Rin looked up and her eyes widened in surprise to see a very familiar face.

"Ah!" He exclaimed, pointing a finger in shock.

“Yusuke-kun!” Rin grinned excitedly at seeing her excitement and gave him a hug.

Yusuke’s blush burned when she hugged him then at how pretty she looked when she grinned up close.

“Ah, you two know each other?” Masaomi smiled.

“We go to school together,” Rin smiled up at Masaomi.

“I refuse!” Yusuke suddenly shouted and Rin looked at him in shock and mild hurt. “You’re not my sister! I refuse to accept it!”

“Yusuke’s a meanie!” Wataru stuck his tongue out. “C’mon Onii-chan. Let me show you around!” He grabbed Rin’s hand and the two walked past a sputtering Yusuke.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have any idea who Rin will be her closest brother? I am hoping, as I write this, people come to enjoy Hikaru and Rin's relationship since they will become the closest most likely. As well as Subaru's since they are both into sports. There's no Juli in this fanfic since I thought it was too fantasy to include a talking squirrel.


	3. being a good friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rin becomes closer to a tired Louis and the princely Iori.

It had been officially two months since Rin had joined the family. Their parents were married in a grand ceremony.

Rin watched Louis come into the living room out of the corner of her eye as she prepared the vegetables for dinner.

Louis was moving towards the couch before suddenly stopping, dropping his backpack on the floor, and laying down, using his backpack as a pillow. 

Rin sighed and shook her head. "Louis-san, why are you laying on the floor?"

"I’m tired," he told her. "I planned to come home and take a nap after school on the couch, but then…it was too far away. I didn't have the energy to make it."

"Dinner will be ready in two hours," Rin said, holding a hand down to Louis. "Why don't you sleep on the couch until then?"

Louis smiled and took Rin's hand, letting her lead him over to the couch. He was happy to gain a little sister, and he looked forward to getting to know her better.

"It must be hard for you to go from being an only child to joining a family of thirteen brothers who've lived together all their lives," Louis said as he sat down.

Rin's eyes widened and she shook her head. "I think I'm the luckiest girl in the world. I'm grateful to have so many brothers. Now I'm never alone."

Grabbing Rin's arm, he pulled her into a hug. "Even if it's not hard for you, I'm sure difficult things will come up. If you ever have any concerns about your place in our family, you can always come talk to me, Em-chan."

~.~

In the following weeks, Rin seemed to show off how amazing she was to her new brothers more and more. She and Yusuke often did their homework together along with Wataru.

Rin even tried to make sure that Fuuto did his homework too, but he was always mean to her when she talked to him. Thankfully, the other brothers were nicer than Fuuto. 

Iori even helped her with math when she needed it.

"So I have to carry the decimal point two places in this problem?" Rin asked.

"That's right," Iori said with a nod. "You're doing very well, Rin-san."

"Only because you're a good teacher,"


	4. yusuke's first love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rin becomes closer to Subaru through sports and Yusuke realizes Rin is his first love.

As Rin sat outside and watched Yusuke and Subaru play basketball, she was impressed. Of course, Rin preferred being apart of the kendo club to playing basketball but found the sport just as entertaining.

It didn’t help that Subaru was less shy around Rin when he was playing and wasn’t constantly blushing or mumbling his words.

"You look really good playing basketball," Rin complimented the older boy. "I can tell that you love it. It reminds me of when I play Kendo at school."

Subaru smiled slightly.

"You should see Suba-nii play at one of his games," Yusuke said excitedly. "He's the best on the team." He cast an idolizing glance at his brother before turning back to Rin. "Actually, he has a game this weekend. You should come!"

~_~

That weekend, Rin sat next to Yusuke in the gym of Subaru's school. Rin kept her eyes on Subaru most of the game. 

She cheered whenever he made a basket and squealed in excitement when he stole the ball from the other team or passed it to a teammate to make a basket. 

Rin clenched her fists in anger over the protectiveness of her step-brother when a player from the opposing team hit Subaru in the face with an elbow. It totally looked like it was on purpose, but the referee ignored it. Rin fought the urge to go down and yell at the other boy.

Yusuke crossed his arms and pouted at how excited Rin looked. He was, of course, glad that Rin was enjoying the game but he also didn't want Rin to start liking Subaru or anything like that.

Yusuke felt weird. It had been an interesting few months since had found out his new step-sister was Rin Fujikawa, the girl he was crushing on. On the first day of school he saw her and thought she was the cutest girl he'd ever seen, and then he saw how nice she was to everyone and he'd liked her even more. He was grateful when Rin asked him if he wanted to do homework together at home so they could help each other out.

As the final buzzer sounded, Rin leapt to her feet along with much of the crowd to applaud the winning of Subaru's team. Yusuke and Rin went down to talk to Subaru but Yusuke was forgotten by Rin who ran as fast as she could to Subaru.

Rin was talking fast and excitedly like she was on a sugar rush about how awesome Subaru’s playing was and how fun basketball turned out to be. 

Subaru’s blush burned his cheeks at how close and intensely she was staring at him.   
"That was amazing, Subaru-san! I didn't know that basketball could be so cool. Yusuke was right, you're one of the best on the team!”

Yusuke frowned deeply, even more jealous than he had been during the game.

Rin gently reached out and brushed her fingers across Subaru's cheek. "Are you okay? I can't believe that guy hit you and nobody did anything about it!"

Subaru flushed bright red at the touch. It made him happy that Rin was upset about him getting hit. It made him even happier to see how excited she was about watching him play. 

"It's fine," Subaru brushed off, puffing out his chest slightly. It did feel sore but he didn’t want her to know that.

"That was really fun to watch. I'd like to come to another game sometime."

Subaru blushed again and stuttered, "Tha—that'd be fine with me." 

Maybe having a girl in the house wasn't completely awful. At least, not if that girl was Rin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know if you all can tell already but Subaru was always a favorite of mine in the comics and anime. He was kind, never kissed her forcefully, and gave her space. A fun fact is Subaru and Ema ended up together in the novel of Brother's Conflict. They move in together and go to the same college. While in the manga, Ema ended up with Natsume and they become engaged.


	5. fuuto being caring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rin injures herself during a kendo match and the brothers realize Fuuto has a heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I planned on this pre-fanfic after re-watching the anime and realizing that if Fuuto had been written kinder with less forceful kisses and hickeys, he could have been a real contender.

*set when Rin is in junior high and now age 14*

It was the finals of a kendo competition Rin’s kendo teacher had entered her in. All the Asahina boys were there, even rude Fuuto, to cheer Rin on and see her play. 

Tsubaki chose to be the embarrassing type and hold a sign that said: RIN IS THE BEST KENDO PLAYER!

Rin smiled at the crowd where her step-brothers all sat as she stood up to go compete. Her coach put the protective helmet on her.

The bell dinged and the sound of two katana swords hitting each other silenced the murmuring crowd.

~_~

It was the third round of the competition against the opposing team when Masaomi, being a doctor, noticed that Rin was hiding a limped ankle.

“Masaomi? What’s wrong?” Ukyo noticed his brother’s tenseness beside him.

“Rin’s injured. I saw her limp,” Masaomi murmured.

Ukyo’s eyes widened and he looked over to his poor step-sister.

It was like a twist of fate when, a few minutes later, Rin let out a shout of pain and fell on the mat.

The brothers all stood in protective stance, wondering if it was alright for all thirteen of them to rush on the mat and overwhelm Rin.

Fuuto, maybe the most worried of all, ran past them to see if Rin was alright. He picked her up bridal-style and the kendo player’s eyes widened.

“Let’s take you to the hospital,” Fuuto murmured as he began to walk off. Rin looked past to her couch who silently nodded. 

Rin wrapped her arms around the singer’s neck and Fuuto gripped her waist tighter as he walked out of the room.

The others followed close behind while the coach informed the judges of the injury.

~_~

“I’ve never seen Fuuto so…” Azusa hesitated, looking for the proper word.

“Worried? Me either.” Tsubaki agreed, still shocked.

The two looked over to the couch where Fuuto and Rin both had fallen asleep on the big couch, tight arms wrapped around each other so neither could fall off.

Rin had a boot covering her twisted ankle and Fuuto had stayed with her the whole time. It was even more shocking when he called his manager and his company to say he needed to take care of Rin until she recovered.

Masaomi cautiously wrapped a fuzzy blanket over the two and Rin sighed in her sleep at the new comfort.


	6. rin's relationship with each of the asahina boys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A mini -chapter detailing each brother's relationship with Rin and how close they are.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The high-school and Rin's first love arc is about to begin next chapter. So I thought this was the best time to explain each brother's relationship. In age order.

Since Rin had become a member of the family, each brother had gotten close to her and had their own special relationship with her.

Masaomi was her go-to brother for advice and help when it came to obstacles at school or in her personal life. She teased him by wearing his white coat around and he teased her by bragging to his co-workers about how pretty and awesome she was. They usually spend time together spoiling Wataru, learning about Masaomi’s job, and being the backbone of the family. The brothers had come to call Rin a ‘stand-in mom’ even, despite her being one of the youngest.

Ukyo and Rin had special mornings together, making breakfast when no one else was up. They talked about everything from whatever case he was working on, which brother was being the most annoying that week, or their childhoods. Rin knew early on that Ukyo was a big marshmallow when it came to her and used it to her advantage. If she wanted to wear his glasses and pretend to be him, Ukyo would shut his mouth and let it happen. But Rin was also soft for the second oldest and if he wanted to sit her on his lap or hug her randomly, she would let it happen. Rin definitely found her talent and love for cooking after spending so many mornings and evenings with Ukyo.

Kaname had somehow turned into Rin’s go-to snuggle partner. When she was younger and weighed less, she would crawl to his lap on the couch and fall asleep when watching a movie. As she got older, Kaname would teach her how to flirt with boys in a teasing manner and often ask about the other boys in her class. She couldn’t sit on his lap when she got older but skin-ship became back hugs or when she’s cooking or doing homework, Kaname likes to make her jump slightly by resting his head on hers.

Hikaru had become Rin’s rock. They would gossip for hours on end in family matters, people at school who possibly fancied Rin, and Hikaru’s work. The other brothers had realized by the time that Rin was in junior high that Hikaru was one of her favorites and a person she adored. If he’s on the couch (when he’s home) writing or sitting at the table, Rin comes up beside him and cuddles him. They have a secret promise that when Rin becomes a legal adult, she’ll join him when he goes to another country.

Tsubaki and Rin have the biggest fights but through this, Rin learned how to stand up for herself against annoying boys and typical bullies. Since Tsubaki is an affectionate person and likes to get/give hugs to Rin and Azusa especially, Rin doesn’t even notice anymore when he gives her a tight back hug or playing with her hair. Despite Rin learning how to stand up for herself through Tsubaki, they have fights plenty due to Tsubaki’s protective and possessive nature.

Since Azusa has such a calming presence and so kind, Rin usually goes to him when she’s in a bad mood and needs to rant. He’s one of the only brothers who knows about her notebook full of original songs. They have a comforting aura in each other’s lives. Usually seen cuddling while he is studying his script. Sometimes Rin will play opposite to help him.

Natsume and Rin had bonded quicker than the others through video games. When Natsume and Subaru had their big fight after Natsume quit track, Rin was there to comfort him. Natsume’s always been overprotective of Rin, especially when it was obvious how beautiful she was becoming. They didn’t speak one for a whole month after Natsume was very rude to Rin’s friend Sasakura after he came over to work on a project. 

Despite Subaru being shy around girls, he and Rin had become close quickly. Rin became his good luck charm at games, since she would go to at least one every week, and his best friend as well. After Subaru and Natsume’s big fight, Rin knew Subaru was heartbroken and made him one of his favorite desserts. They spent the rest of the night, even though it was a school night, doing a movie marathon and holding pinkies. Subaru’s had a crush on her ever since (they were around 12 and 15). 

Iori and Rin had both been introverted souls. A new bouquet of flowers was often in Rin’s room thanks to Rin. As a way of being affectionate, Iori would give Rin a soft kiss on the temple and slip a flower in her hair or behind her ear. They also tend to have arguments sadly due to Iori being a possessive boy. Iori would yell at Rin staying late for kendo or being on a team of mostly boys. There was a whole year of middle school after Rin turned 15 when Iori would glare at every boy passing by the entrance and walk home with Rin.

Louis and Rin had also become close. If Hikaru wasn’t home, Rin would usually turn to Louis since he had such a calming presence. As a way of being affectionate, Rin always greats the hairdresser with a big bear hug. When it came to other boys in Rin’s life, Louis fully supported it. He was proud like a father that Rin was being noticed by other individuals in her life. When it came to Rin’s tomboy nature and her love for a short haircut, Louis managed to find ways to make braids, add flowers from Iori, or dye it a cool color when Rin allowed it.

Yusuke and Rin had known each other through school before Rin moved into the Sunrise Mansion. Despite her new status as his step-sister, Yusuke had gone from crush to falling in love when they finally hit high school status. The only issue was Rin had wanted to go to the same school as Subaru so the two could be closer. But Yusuke had given up the fight about walking to school together and they were able to spend a glorious 30 minutes on the train sitting and talking. Yusuke always blushed when Rin was affectionate but one he was able to do without getting a nosebleed was the tight bear hug Rin gave all the boys or a ruffle of his hair. 

Rin had somehow melted Fuuto’s icy heart after she moved in and the two became close. Rin had a few small posters from Fuuto’s photo-shoots in her room (she had moved into a big room after she got older) and bought magazines that he interviewed with. If Masaomi and Ukyo would allow it, Rin would be seen in the front row of Fuuto’s concerts. Sometimes, Rin would be backstage and watch from the sidelines of the stage. The two became very close, almost as close as Rin and Subaru, when Rin had twisted her ankle and Fuuto took care of her for the six weeks she wore the big, plastic boot. A framed photo of the two asleep on the couch cuddling, Rin’s big boot on display, is in Fuuto’s room and in his wallet.

Wataru was the youngest of the Asahina brothers and adored his step-sister. In the family, it was known Masaomi was Wataru’s stand-in spoiling dad and Rin was the stricter but sweet stand-in mom. He has made Masaomi blush plenty of times by saying Masaomi and Rin should fall in love and adopt Wataru as their child. Wataru is seen often clinging onto Rin’s waist or staring at her as she cooks with Ukyo in the kitchen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fuuto is a bit OOC since he is so toxic and abusive in the original anime, manga, and novels. In the game as well. I know to some people it's "attractive" but since I introduced Rin at age 11 and Fuuto even younger, I wanted them to have a relationship where it was healthy, heart-warming, and fluffy. There will be the flirty moments of course though.


	7. does rin have a crush?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rin acts weirdly around the brothers and jealous beings to rear it's ugly head.

Rin waltzed her way home, her feet dancing across the pavement as she hummed a song to herself. Yusuke’s eyes twitched in annoyance as he watched her from afar. 

The other boys noticed the humming and dancing almost immediately when she entered the living room. The small flower laying on her ear rose questions, and her daydream demeanor turned heads.

"Rin," Ukyo had called for her attention, holding to her a stalk of leeks. "Would you mind cutting these? I am working on a chicken pot pie and…"

The blonde lawyer trailed off, seeing her on the couch, her eyes closed as she held her cheeks with her hands, still humming. 

~_~

Rin’s interesting cloudiness drifted her through dinner, one hand pushed between her knees and the other stirring around the contents of the pot pie with a few bites. All comments and questions directed at her were repeated twice, the brothers beginning to grow curious about her sudden change in poise.

It was Natsume, who'd stopped by the house for a visit to give her a game, to comment first on the flower.

Rin flushed pink which made the brothers all the more suspicious. Despite the skin-ship and deep affection from most of them and occasional flirting from Fuuto, Rin rarely blushed. The pink tint covered her pale skin and Rin promptly pulled it from the layers of her short hair, holding it close to her heart as she murmured a thanks to Natsume for the game and scampered up the stairs. 

"Relax, all of you," chastised Masaomi, whose fingers had tensed around the handle of his mug. "I'm sure it was just a flower from Iori..."

Iori shook his head. "No, it wasn't me."

The atmosphere quickly quieted as eyes flitted to the others.

"Well obviously it must have been a boy from school," Hikaru began, eyes smoldering over the rim of his cup. "It seems our little sister finally is experiencing her first love." Ever the seducer he dressed, the author practically purred his words.

"Of course not." Azusa raised his glass to his lips, hoping the feeling of alcohol would clam the growing tightness in his chest. "She would have told us if that happened."

It was Tsubaki who piped up next, voice sharp and defensive. "She wouldn't have kept something like that from us!"

"It doesn't mean that she wouldn't or didn't."

"That's enough." Ukyo’s strained voice chastised his younger sibling. "Let Rin be, and don't tease your brothers."

"Ah, but you agree with me, don't you?" Hikaru said, unaffected. "That she's in love, I mean. You saw the way she acted tonight. It was the same lovesick puppy face that you all wear every day!" And with that, he broke into cool laughter.

"Enough." Ukyo's glare seemed to harden. "You don't know what you're talking about."

"Hm? About her being in love? Or about you?"

"You—"

"I'm just being a supportive big brother," Hikaru cut in. "If my little sister is in love, then I only see it fit to help her through it. And by through it I don't mean getting over it. But I digress. It's still only an if at this point, hm? I have no clue why you're all getting so worked up over it." With that, he stood, laying his cup on the slider on the coffee table. "I'll be taking my leave now. Good night, everyone."

None of them got much sleep that night, tossing and turning or pacing over the events.

Rin, dressed in a rather cute casual outfit, didn’t notice the tenseness in the air the next morning as she filled a to-go cup with her homemade iced mocha.

Some of the brothers took notice of the fact that Rin was wearing more feminine clothing. Usually during the weekend she wore sweatpants and a cute baggy sweatshirt. Today was practically the opposite.

“You look really pretty Ri-chan,” Kaname smiled warmly and Rin grinned, obviously happy that at least one of the boys liked her new fashion.

“I have Music club this morning at the school,” Rin looked to her phone screen. “I’ll be going now. Love you all,” 

Rin kissed the forehead of them all, a habit since she was young, and grabbed her Kendo duffle bag before walking out the front door.

**Author's Note:**

> I used the actress Suzu Hirose as inspiration for Rin. She tends to play tomboy female characters in Japanese dramas/movies. She doesn't have light blue eyes tho but that's okay.
> 
> Rin is also inspired by Blue Exorcist's Rin. He's playful and his protectiveness inspired Rin's protectiveness over her family and her step-brothers.


End file.
